youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Bajan Canadian
Mitchell "Mitch" Donald Ralph Hughes (born March 3, 1994), '''known by his YouTube username '''TheBajanCanadian and nicknamed Benja, is a American video game commentator on YouTube best known for his Minecraft gameplay videos. He has been praised for his skills on "Minecraft:Hunger Games" and his ability to do parkour and give commentary at the same time. He also has a secondary channel, Awesome Sauce Films, which he co-owns with fellow friends and YouTubers Jerome (Hacksource or JeromeASF) and Mat (TheNoochM). He occasionally plays with Robert (Mr. Woofless), Minecraft Finest, Preston (TBNRfrags), and Team Crafted, which consists of Jason, Jerome, Ian ,and Ryan (XRpMx13) . He refers to his subscribers as "doods". Types of Videos Mitch's content chiefly consists of competitive Minecraft mini games such as Survival Games (Hunger Games), Battledome, parkour speed runs, adventure maps, and more. Several Bajan Canadian videos include slangs sprouted out of his interest in food and "drank", the internet, video games, TV shows, and hip-hop and dubstep music, including his most well-known phrase "slap dat like button withchya forehead." Food and drank themes extend to the name of his Minecraft server, "The Fridge." (Just to note, he has combined this server with Jerome and PeteZahHutt's server "The Hutt" and now has a server called "The Nexus" and has trended #merome and #TheNexusMC) He also has posted videos concerning Roller Coaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon 2, and Poké''mon'', most currently unavailable to the public on his channel. History Mitch got the name "Bajan Canadian" because he was born in Canada and grew up on the small Caribbean island of Barbados. He moved to America in fourth grade, where he met Jerome and lived in the same neighborhood as him for 4th, 5th, and 6th grade. He eventually moved back to Montreal, Canada, his assumed birthplace. He has one younger brother named Connor and two sisters, named Kyleigh (younger) and a step sister Marley. He has some family in Arkansas, Pennsylvania and near Kansas City, Missouri/Kansas, including 7 young cousins (Sara, Ryan and others) in Kansas and his family in PA. He closed his first YouTube channel after his parents complained for perceived inappropriate content despite personal themes in the videos; one of them comprised him mocking "2 Girls 1 Cup." Mitch joined Awesome Sauce Films , which originated in 2008 as a general gaming channel founded by Jerome evolved to exclusively featuring Call of Duty ''content. While he used to often make videos regarding ''Call of Duty and Halo, ASF personnel did not believe they would be contracted producing videos for Machinima for over 2 years, and they found the role of Machinima Respawn Director upon the upload of the first episodes of Secret Spots. Popular series during the period include Secret Spots, Clip of the Day, Zombies and Master Quest, the latter received a 13-hour compilation. The channel entered hiatus in December 2012 because Mitch, Jerome and Mat got bored of Call of Duty, so fans have been since tweeting "#ReviveASF" whereas the trio shifted focus to Minecraft , despite promises to resume time on ASF. Mitch launched his most popular series Minecraft: Hunger Games on November 1, almost a month before its final video "Black Ops 2: Funtage #3 (Dolphin Dives, Secret Spots, and More!)" was posted 28 days later. The incline from general gaming to Minecraft and Bajan Canadian and especially JeromeASF frequently featured in SkyDoesMinecraft's and Team Crafted 's videos drawing an influx of young subscribers generated criticism from older fans. In Minecraft videos uploaded before episode 6 of Hunger Games, Mitch wore a skin resembling Winnie the Pooh to reference his favorite cartoon character as a kid. That skin was later changed to his current skin when he tweeted a picture of him in a red hoodie and asked his fans to make him a skin that looked like it and he would choose the best one. Mitch and Jerome are shipped in a well-known ship called Merome. Merome is the most famous ship in Team Crafted (second famous being #Skylox, which is a shipping between SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox. Deadlox rather hates the ship, but Sky is okay with it). On Mitch and Jerome's 10 hour livestream, Merome trended #4 place on Twitter, and remained on the top trends list for 3 days. On Instagram, Merome has over 5300+ posts, gaining 5000 after their Livestream. (Merome was previously called ASFCanadian, but the two YouTubers have changed it to Merome.) link title Quotes *Hey doods, it's Mitch or BajanCanadian here! *Hey, dood. *Hey, biggums. *Hokeyp. *Slap dat like button witchya forehead! Take care. *Boom, shaka laka. It's dang-a-lang time! *I'm onna boat, mudda-trucka! *slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp* *No plz (please)! I fan! (Usually accompanied by doubled-over laughter) *To the left, to the left. *Darren Sharper, puttin' da team on my back! *BETTY!! *El boost, biggums! El booooost! *On da way! Bum, bum, bum-bum, on da way! *Dat determination dough! *I make dat booty go M'da da M'da da. *Nah/Yeah gee. *Talkin 'bout all that goooood shit! *Big Booty Baccas. *No hetero. *Dat booty dough! *Hey Biggums, I GOT BETTY! *Ooh babyy! *You best be steppin'! *What you jumba willis? *Mah Gawd! *Katniss! Katniss Baby! *Disco Party! Disco Party! *Jerome, I got dat axe dough! *We be playin da Hunga Deens/Games. *You like dat? *Jerome, I won da hunga deens/games! *GG! *We gonna bash some skulls! *You can't stop me! *Power moves only! * Yo what up, dawgs! * You're a dirty, stinkin' BACCAA!" (accompanied with fake weeping) * You're a monster! BajanCanadian's Naming For Some Items *Diamond Axe - Betty *Diamond Sword - Big Bertha *Gold - Chicken Nugget Butter *Cooked fish - Vile Creature *Chestplate - Boobs/Boobplate *Boots - Booties *Leather Boots - Boots with the fur *Chainmail - Sexy Lingerie *Enchanted Items - Shiny (item) *Lapis Lazuli - Blue Poop *Iron Axe - Fredrick *Gold Axe - Sylvia *Enchanted Gold Axe - Sacrificial Axe *Enchanted Stick - Mr. Betty (Rarely spoken) *Stone Axe - Dat Axe *Diamond Shovel - Pete's Spade *Cocoa Beans - Deer Poop *Ink Sac - Blooper Egg *Pumpkin Pie - Pumpkin Pie made by NoochM's Mom Trivia *Mitch is 6 days older than Jerome. *He and Jordan Maron (CaptainSparklez) and Ashley (AshleyMarieeGaming) had a panel about Minecraft and YouTube at PAX East 2014 and was later posted on the Polaris channel. *PewDiePie follows him on Twitter. Videos External Links Mitch's Main Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBajanCanadian Mitch's Twitter: https://twitter.com/bajan_canadian Mitch's Instagram http://instagram.com/bajancanadian Mitch's MAIN TwitchTV Page: https://www.twitch.tv/bajancanadian/profile Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Minecraft